


Unexpected

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promnis One-Shots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Prompto Argentum, Cowgirl Position, Glove Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Promnis - Freeform, Top Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Ignis realizes that his relationship with Prompto is more than just physical.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promnis One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840786
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone in an hour so...whatever. Was in a Promnis mood! Enjoy.  
> ————-  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.

“Oh,  _Prompto_ ,” Ignis groans, clutching at thin scarred hips. His gloved hands dig into Prompto’s skin hard enough to bruise. He desperately wants to feel Prompto’s pale freckled skin, but the expensive leather is one of the younger man’s kinks, and Ignis is always too ready to indulge him.

Prompto leans his head back and moans brokenly, not breaking his rhythm of bouncing and rocking, up-and-down and back-and-forth on Ignis’ lap. The burn between their bodies is glorious, and Ignis knows he’s in trouble for becoming too attached. He can’t help it. Prompto is too cute, too nice, too helpful, too attractive when he braces himself against a boulder and snipes daemons and MTs between the eyes with accuracy that rivals his own. Prompto shouldn’t be this hot, but he is; and Ignis is only human, and a weak one, at that.

It also shouldn’t turn Ignis on that before the road trip, Prompto was as virginal as fresh-fallen snow. It was evident in the ways he stumbled over speaking to Cindy and stared at the ample bosom of that sexy little enemy mercenary—but Ignis enjoys the task of crushing pliant things between his long fingers, and the first time he even hinted at physical activities with Prompto, the blond fell instantly, desperate for touch and attention. Prompto is the most pliant thing he’s ever had the pleasure of indulging in.

Ignis meant only to be friends with benefits—to pop Prompto’s cherry and to enjoy a special kind of stress relief, especially since everything had gone so wrong after Galdin Quay; but as he gazes at Prompto, sweat-slicked and fucking himself stupid on Ignis’ thick cock, he wonders if he might not be falling in love with Noct’s best friend.

Ignis swallows thickly. They’re alone—he’d sprung for two cheap hotel rooms for only this purpose, and Gladio and Noct hadn’t complained one bit about the split. His own thighs are burning with the effort of pushing up into Prompto’s tight, wet channel, but if Ignis could be underneath Prompto for the rest of his life, he would. He could fuck Prompto for hours if they had the leisure time, but all they’re afforded are quickies in a gas station bathroom, or handjobs when they’re driving at night and Gladio and Noctis are asleep in the back. Prompto’s always eager to drop to his knees whenever Ignis wants, like he just can’t get enough of the adviser. Ignis catches Prompto staring at him almost constantly, and Ignis is smart enough to know a loving gaze when he sees one. Prompto’s already in his feelings. Ignis thinks he’s just about there. Prompto is so different, so good, so loyal. Why shouldn’t Ignis be his boyfriend? 

“ _Iggy_ ,”  Prompto whines. His movements are becoming erratic. Ignis knows his tells by now, and he rubs soft circles into Prompto’s pockmarked hips. The faint stretch marks also shouldn’t be hot, but then again, Ignis doesn’t think there’s a single thing unattractive about Prompto’s lean, muscled body. Even his dick is adorable, red and hard and leaking, bouncing up and down untouched on Ignis’ abs as Prompto rides like he’ll never get to do this again.

“Prompto, darling,” purrs Ignis, though his own voice is just as wrecked as the other man’s. “You’re exquisite, love, keep doing  _that_...”

Prompto chokes back a sob and keeps going as Ignis holds his hips. He watches as Prompto finally starts to move a hand to his neglected cock. He barely touches his coarse blond pubic hair as Ignis releases one hand to wrap around Prompto’s length.

The sensation of soft leather is overwhelming to Prompto—he screams loudly, uninhibited and uncaring as to who hears, and after just a few strokes he’s shooting thick white ropes all over Ignis’ stomach—some even makes it to Ignis’ chest. Ignis doesn’t know if Prompto’s ever come so hard. He feels a surge of pride, and he holds Prompto’s cock the whole way through, until the blond is whining and begging at the overstimulation.

“Iggy,” Prompto pants as he continues to rock his hips back and forth. “Iggy, come for me, baby...pl-please... please...”

Ignis groans. How can he deny Prompto anything, ever? He reaches up and tugs Prompto down so that the blond is flush against him, sticking to his own spend between their stomachs. Ignis grips him tightly as he whispers sweet nothings in Prompto’s ear, thrusting up into Prompto like he owns him.

“Oh, Prompto, love, I’m...” Ignis feels it hit, and then he’s seeing stars as Prompto’s fluttering muscle milks him for everything he’s worth. He bites into Prompto’s shoulder as he comes hard, so hard, into Prompto’s tight hole.

Prompto screams again and clenches around Ignis’ cock like he doesn’t want it to leave. He rocks back as much as he can to bury Ignis to the hilt as he comes. Prompto’s shaking and panting in the aftermath, like he always does. Ignis feels him nibble on his earlobe and whisper “I love you.” He says it so simply, so sincerely. But Prompto doesn’t even have to say it. Ignis knows that Prompto loves him. It’s evident in the way he’s always doing extra things to help him out, or the way he always seems to protect Ignis just a little more in the heat of battle, or the way he always takes Ignis’s side in strategic decisions.

“I know,” coos Ignis. “I find myself quite enamored with you, as well.”

Prompto gasps and raises up on shaky arms to look at Ignis. “Really?” he blurts, gobsmacked. “Am I that super obvious about it?”

Ignis laughs. “Prompto, you couldn’t keep a secret from me if you tried.”

Prompto bites his lip and then surges forward to kiss Ignis. The tactician melts into it and matches Prompto’s movements, long and slow and perfect. Ignis pulls away first. “Prompto, I...” Ignis clears his throat. He’s still buried inside of Prompto, his cum leaking out of the younger man’s ass—so why is he so nervous? “I’ve never been in love before,” he confesses quietly. “I was never afforded the luxury or opportunity of dating, and I know our current circumstances are less than ideal, but...”

“If you’re asking me to be your boyfriend instead of just your fuck buddy—then buddy, I’m in,” giggles Prompto. He wiggles his cute ass. “Or rather,  _you’re_ in, but y’know. Details.”

Ignis snorts and pulls him back down, hugging him tight. He rolls them over so that he’s in top, and he finally pulls himself out of Prompto’s perfect hole. “Okay,” he says, pecking Prompto on the lips. “Boyfriends.”

“I can’t believe it,” says Prompto as he shakes his head. “You’re like, the hottest dude in the world. And you’re  _my_ boyfriend. Wow.”

Ignis sighs at the praise. He lifts one gloved hand to pet Prompto’s spiked hair, runs it down his face and cups his cheek, thumbing across the freckles under his eyes. Prompto gasps softly and melts into it, turning his face into Ignis’ hand like it’s everything he could ever want. Ignis swallows again, hard. Yeah, Prompto’s got feelings. But so does he.

“I bloody love you,” Ignis sighs. “I could just eat you up.”

“Dude,” says Prompto as he smiles, still nuzzling into imported leather. “Eat me. Please. I’ll be breakfast, lunch,  and  dinner. Dessert. Midnight snack. The scone to your tea. The biscotti in your morning latte.”

Ignis laughs again and shakes his head. “I’m inclined to debate you on my current raking as ‘hottest dude in the world.’ After all, you’re right here.”

Prompto goes red to his ears and snaps his eyes open, turning to look up at Ignis in surprise. “Are you kidding? Igster,” Prompto whines. “You’re like...six feet of tight, stacked muscle. Your legs are ten miles long. You know how to do  everything. You can cook, you always have the best strategies, your clothes are never wrinkled, and you can charm the spots of a cœurl. Plus your accent is like...it’s like a cashmere blanket, dude.”

Ignis raises his eyebrow at all of his apparent “hot” traits and smirks. “I’m flattered, truly. But if you’d allow me to help you wash up, I will give you a rundown of your own ‘hot’ statistics. And then maybe I can convince you that we’re evenly matched.” Ignis climbs off of Prompto and the bed and holds out his hand.

Prompto huffs and shakes his head, chuckling. “I ain’t ever gonna be on your level, man. Nothing you can say will change that.” But he allows himself to be pulled from the bed and into the bathroom to shower.

“Let me at least try,” purrs Ignis has he kisses Prompto breathless while they’re waiting for the hot water to arrive. 


End file.
